Weak In The Knees
by KaylaMiller
Summary: ONESHOT. Jack and Kate Are In Love With Each Other And The Only Ones Who Don't Know That Are Jack and Kate,But One Night Could Change That And Make Them See It Too


Kate Austen and Jack Sephard were good friends,but if you asked anyone around them they'd say that they were in love with each other and they were the only ones that didnt know it yet.

Jack and Kate were sitting in a bar in Vegas drinking to freedom,happiness and pretty much anything else they could think of. The music was blasting...

"Lets Dance" Kate yelled over top of the noise

"I Dont Dance" Jack laughed

Kate grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

She placed her hands on his waist " Just Move" She wispherd

They danced a couple more songs than went back to the bar.They both went threw a break-up and were drinking to forget it.The funny thing was that neither of them knew that the reason for both break-ups was each other.

About 4 am and a paycheck worth of drinks later.They decided to leave.

"Lets Get A Cab" Jack said and Kate shook her head

"Nah, It's A Nice Night Let's Walk" Kate answered ,Jack nodded and the walked down the street.

Half way back to their hotel they both saw a flashing light,The light had a wedding ring and read "24 Hours Of Love".The both looked at the sign than back at each other and walked in.

The next morning Kate woke up to a warmth beside her,her eyes shot open but she couldnt bring herself to turn around to face what she'd done last night ' what happen last night,who is this guy' She thought.She convinced herself to look beside her,To her surprise she knew the guy,the guy was her friend ' oh its only Jack thank god' She thought adn layed back down than she jolted up again ' WAIT!, why the hell am i in Jack's bed'. Just than Jack woke up too he turned to look at Kate,She looked like she'd just seen a alien.Jack looked at her confused.

"Kate?" he asked

"Do You Remember Last Night?" Kate asked

Jack shook his head "Nothing" He replied

"How Did I End Up In Your Bed?"

"OMG Do You Think We..."

They both looked ateach other scared to know the answer.Kate pulled up the blanket and found her answer , she looked back up at Jack and nodded

" Yup I Think We Did" She told him

A silence fell over them as they just layed there together.Than Kate reached out to check the time and she noticed something on her finger " Jack?" Kate yelled

"Jack Let Me See Your Hand" She told him and he looked at her like she was from another planet. "Why?" he asked

She just showed him her hand,with her finger and a very nice looking ring.His mouth fell open a little bit." We?...Were? Married? He said unable to form a sentence.

Once they figured what went on the night before.They got outta bed and went downstairs.

Kate was cooking something and it smelt really good and Jack felt this erge to kiss her 'Kate kiss Kate' He thought,But than he walked up behind her thinking 'We already had sex and got married right? ' He grabbed her by the hips and kissed her,it took a minute before she got over the shock and she kissed him back,and it wasnt weird or anything it was natural and good.

Later that day they were sitting on the couch not speaking when Jack decided this silence was crazy and spoke

"You Were So Weak In The Knees" He said teasingly and Kate giggled and played along

"Yeah Right You Were The One Weak In The Knees Mister" She stated

They both laughed and Kate asked Jack if he wanted to take a walk,he agreed and the went to the peak of a hill where they could see the hole city all the lights were bright it was beautiful.

"So What Are We Gonna Do About Our Little Problem?" Kate asked

"Would It Be So Bad" Jack asked Kate giggled and replied

"No, I Mean We Are Together All The Time Anyway"

A few minutes past and Kate asked again not really getting a answer the first time

"What Are We Gonna Do?"

Jack turned to look into her eyes and took her hand in his " Well I Could Kiss The Bride" He said

Kate smiled up at him and they shared the most amazing kiss,you know the ones you only see in the movies with the princess and the prince and the lights of the city beneath them and in the movies thats when the voice would come and say they lived happily ever after,But This Was No Movie.They pulled away but didnt let go of each other.

"Weak In The Knees" Jack whispered

Kate smiled and said " Yeah Weak In The Knees Jack"

But It Was Pretty Darn Close.


End file.
